


When the Day Met the Night

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	When the Day Met the Night

Brendon nie mógł spać. Leżał w wygodnym, ciepłym łóżku, w którym spokojnie zmieściłyby się nawet trzy osoby już kilka godzin i wciąż nie zmrużył oka. Słabe światło księżyca wpadało do sypialni przez szparę między zasłonami, zmieniając pomieszczenie w mistyczny teatr cieni. Może by go to zachwyciło, gdyby nie był tak zmęczony. Bezsenność dręczyła go od wielu dni, funkcjonował tylko dzięki częstym drzemkom w ciągu dnia, które bardziej przypominały krótkotrwałe utraty przytomności, ale przynajmniej pozwalały mu nie umrzeć z wycieńczenia. Obrócił się na bok, twarzą do okna. Księżyc zawsze wydawał mu się smutny. Piękny, tajemniczy, ale cholernie smutny. Samotny mimo gwiazd, które go otaczały. Blada, kamienna twarz, odbijająca światło słoneczne, patrząca na śpiący świat z milczącą powagą, zdawała się emanować spokojem i cierpliwością, których Brendonowi brakowało. Potrzebował kogoś takiego jak księżyc. Kogoś, kto pozwoliłby mu się uspokoić. Kogoś, kto pilnowałby go w nocy.

Rano wstanie słońce, a on razem z nim. Znów będzie pełen energii, mimo wyczerpania. Już tak to działało. Po prostu nie mógł spać w nocy.

 

Ryan nie mógł wyjść do ludzi. Leżał sam w hamaku zawieszonym w jego niewielkim ogródku już kilka godzin i czytał książkę. Promienie letniego słońca ogrzewały mu twarz i oświetlały całe podwórko, zmieniając je w radosny taniec kolorów, dźwięków i zapachów. Może by go to zachwyciło, gdyby nie był tak zmęczony. Nie wychodził za dnia z domu od wielu dni, funkcjonował tylko dzięki samoobsługowemu sklepikowi otwartemu całą dobę, który bardziej przypominał melinę narkomanów, ale przynajmniej pozwalał mu nie umrzeć z głodu. Odłożył książkę i spojrzał w niebo. Słońce zawsze wydawało mu się smutne. Piękne, żywe, ale cholernie smutne. Samotne mimo chmur, które go otaczały. Jasna, płomienna twarz świecąca rażącym światłem, patrząca na świat z drżącym optymizmem, zdawała się emanować energią i przystępnością, których Ryanowi brakowało. Potrzebował kogoś takiego jak słońce. Kogoś, kto by go obudził. Kogoś, kto wyprowadziłby go w dzień.

Wieczorem wzejdzie księżyc, a on razem z nim. Wyjdzie, uśmiechnie się do sprzedawcy, mimo niechęci. Już tak to działało. Po prostu nie mógł funkcjonować w dzień.

 

Brendon wstał o świcie. A po całym dniu prób udawania, że wszystko w porządku, gdy słońce zaczynało już zachodzić, wyszedł na spacer, obserwując zasypiające miasto. Skręcił w inną ulicę niż zwykle. Letnie powietrze było ciepłe i ciężkie, a stamtąd pachniało świeżością, jakby niedaleko znajdował się strumień lub ocean.

Strumień okazał się być niewielką rzeczką wpływającą do oczka wodnego otoczonego wielobarwnymi kwiatami. Tuż obok, między dwoma drzewami, zawieszony był brązowy hamak. Pod nim, na trawie, siedział mężczyzna. Pił herbatę.

 

Ryan wrócił do domu przed świtem. A po całym dniu ukrywania się, gdy księżyc zaczynał już wschodzić, siadł z filiżanką w swoim ogrodzie, obserwując znikające pozostałości światła. Otworzył bramę, która zazwyczaj zasłaniała jego mały skrawek świata przed osobami przechodzącymi ulicą dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Letnie powietrze było ciepłe i ciężkie, a szczelne ogrodzenie sprawiało, że mimo strumyczka, zrobiło się duszno. Gdy upił ostatni łyk herbaty, uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na chodnik przed domem. Tam, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, stał mężczyzna. Miał podkrążone oczy

 

Zachodzące słońce i wschodzący księżyc w piękny, letni wieczór, gdy wszystko jeszcze błyszczało, ale już kryło się cieniem tajemniczości. Idealny, złoty dzień rozgrywający się pod złotym niebem, był chwilą, w której dzień spotkał noc, słońce księżyc, a księżyc słońce. Był momentem, w którym Brendon bez pytania wszedł na zielony trawnik Ryana z wesołym uśmiechem na ustach, pytając, czy mogą po prostu porozmawiać, a Ryan był zbyt zaskoczony, by odmówić, więc skinął głową, szepcząc w przypływie nagłego niepokoju, by mężczyzna go nie krzywdził i zostawił go w spokoju. Brendon zaśmiał się wesoło i usiadł naprzeciw niego, zapewniając, że chce tylko porozmawiać, a Ryan po kilku wdechach uspokoił niedoszły atak paniki i odpowiedział uśmiechem.

 

Brendon przychodził do Ryana o świcie i o zmierzchu, gdy słońce i księżyc widziały się na widnokręgu, a dzień i noc całowały się na powitanie i pożegnanie. Z początku zjawiał się tylko kilka razy w tygodniu, potem codziennie, aż pewnego dnia został na noc i wyspał się po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, zdając sobie sprawę, że kocha tego mężczyznę. 

Następnego dnia Ryan wyszedł z nim z domu i poszli na spacer w pełnym słońcu. Wieczorem, gdy całowali się oglądając zachód słońca, Ryan zrozumiał, że kocha tego mężczyznę.

 

W samym środku lata, gdy wszystko było rozświetlone złotym blaskiem słońca i okryte tajemnicą księżyca, gdy dzień spotkał noc.


End file.
